


Belated

by tellthenight



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, prince!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester walks back into Castiel's life it is to ask favors from the king- including a request for a private audience with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts are all based on Writing Prompt Wednesday prompts created on tumblr by unforth
> 
> These shorts are not related to each other at all except for the fact that they come from Unforth's prompts. So different AUs, different characters, etc. This is not actually a series.
> 
> This fic was written for Writing Prompt Wednesday for the wedding AU prompt.

He should have anticipated it, but when Lord Dean Winchester was announced to be received at court Castiel’s heart nearly exploded out of his chest. He had learned early on to school his features into the cool calm associated with the crown. His father would be the one to actually receive Dean and Castiel wouldn’t have to say a word.

Dean looked much the same as he had when Castiel left him, but this time clean-shaven instead of the short stubble Castiel preferred. He wore his best clothes, but that wasn’t what caught Castiel’s eye. Castiel knew Dean’s every preference, every peculiarity, every inch of his body- and the cord around Dean’s neck and tucked down into his shirt was new.

“Your majesty.” Dean bowed as was expected and King Charles gestured for him to rise.

“It is good to see you again, Lord Winchester. We miss your services here. I trust your family is in good health.”

“Sam is well, but my father succumbed to his illness several weeks ago.”

Dean stole a quick look at Castiel, and Castiel’s heart lurched. Dean’s usually playful eyes were dark and serious.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Your father was a great friend to the kingdom. What is your need, Lord Winchester?”

“Two requests, your majesty. I am in need of your assistance in the transfer of my father’s estate. I would like to request access to land ownership records so that I might clear up a misunderstanding.”

“Of course. And your second request?”

“I would request a private audience with the crown prince.”

“For what reason?”

Dean grinned. “To wish him well in his impending nuptials and catch up on these last few months since he was with us. I have a lot to share if the prince is available.”

The king nodded. “I will have a room prepared and the prince will join you as he is able.”

Dean bowed again in thanks and met Castiel’s eyes for just a moment before he turned to leave and another royal subject was announced.

Castiel barely made it through the rest of the meetings for the day. Ever since the news of his engagement to Daphne had spread throughout the kingdom Castiel had feared a day such as this, though he did not believe Dean would come all that way just to argue the point. Surely he had come for the purpose he stated- to clear up the legal matters of his father’s estate. But then his request for a private audience… Would he beg Castiel not to do it? Castiel’s stomach turned. He knew what his response had to be, but he also knew that he wasn’t ready to say it. He could hardly say the words to himself, and spitting them out in front of Dean? Not yet. He couldn’t.

The moment Castiel was released he sought his father’s steward to be taken to the room where Dean waited. His bodyguard Inias followed closely. Dean stood up as the door opened and Castiel looked him over in wonder. Their time together seemed so long ago when he thought about it on his own, but it felt completely present now that Dean was only feet away.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, and something flickered over Dean’s face. Hope? Castiel dismissed the steward as well as Inias, but Inias hesitated a moment.

“You wish me to wait outside?”

“Yes, Inias. I think you know well that I am in no danger here.”

Inias left, but the annoyance plain on his face spoke of consequences Castiel would later pay.

The door closed and Castiel pushed down the urge to rush to Dean, to take him in his arms and crush him with a kiss. Instead he asked, “What brings you here?” as he joined Dean in the seating area. He took a seat as if the fact that Dean was in the very same room didn’t send him dizzy.

Dean laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “What brings me here? That’s all you got?”

Castiel stuttered in response, but couldn’t get words together for a real answer. There was so much to say but he couldn’t master a sentence.

“Fine,” Dean said. “I’ll get to the point. I’m pretty sure you have to get a divorce before you can get married again, so… so here.” Dean pulled a few papers from his bag and handed them to Castiel. “Sam wrote it up proper and I signed all the right places, so it’s still just between us and Crowley. So now you can marry your princess or whatever.”

Castiel stared at the paper, Sam’s neat handwriting drawing out the terms between them. He missed Sam too. “Dean, please.”

“We always knew this would happen. I just… I thought maybe you’d tell me yourself when it was time to end things.”

“Dean, you know I didn’t want this to happen.”

“I get it, Cas. Just sign the damn thing so I can take my copy back.”

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice broke on the last sound. Dean swallowed and he closed his eyes for a brief moment of anguish before he opened them again to unleash them on Castiel.

He loved Dean’s eyes with specks of hazel floating in the green. He’d examined them a thousand times as they lay together on his summers away and he knew every bit of them.

“What, Cas?”

“I love you. I don’t want- I don’t want this. You have to know that.”

“I’m trying to make this easy.” Dean’s eyes went hard and dark and Castiel knew he’d lost him. “Sign it.” He dug in his bag again and tossed a pen on the table.

Castiel looked down at the document where his name was inked next to Dean’s in the document that would separate them forever. “I can’t do it.” He looked up. “I can’t, Dean, I know you aren’t- I mean…” Castiel stopped so that he might have a chance at taming his tongue into submission.

“Cas, we had a good couple years. I mean, I wish we’d had more time actually together, you know, but- like I said. We knew this would happen.”

Castiel stared at the document without seeing. The ink seemed to run together as his eyes teared up. He cleared his throat along with the tears. “How long are you here? I need to think about this.”

Dean’s eyes hadn’t settled from the last time Castiel had looked up. “As long as you require, Prince Castiel.”

“Dean, don’t-”

“I can’t exactly keep calling you Cas. I gotta’ get used to the whole thing. Prince Castiel.”

Castiel could give him that. He didn’t like it, but if Dean needed to separate himself from him throwing his title into the mix was an easy way to do it. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

“I’ll have a room made up for you here.” Castiel said absently. “Please don’t leave before I have a chance to talk to you again.”

Dean sighed, but agreed. The resignation in his eyes and the way he held himself back reminded Cas of the way they had started out together- a night here and there, and quickly the need to be with each other daily. But Dean knew his place and the look he held now was exactly the same as the one he’d given Castiel when he’d declared them done three years earlier.

“You and me are made different. You’re royalty and I’m nothing,” Dean had said, and the look in his eyes, the way he couldn’t hold the gaze and had to look down- he was doing it again while he asked for the divorce.

Back then Castiel had asked Dean to marry him instead.

But they were out of options now, and they both knew it.

 

****

 

“You are playing at dangerous things, my prince,” Inias said as they made their way back to Castiel’s chambers.

“You speak about something you do not understand,” Castiel warned. He wasn’t in any mood to discuss Dean. They turned the last corner to his room and he wrenched the door open before Inias had a chance.

“I think I do.”

“Inias, you don’t. Dean is my oldest and dearest friend.”

“Permission, my prince, to speak my mind.”

Castiel considered. Inias had been chosen for him when they were boys so that they would grow up together with fierce loyalties. Because of his deep love for Inias he’d given him many liberties not permitted to others who served. But just as easily Castiel could deny him his request.

“Of course, Inias.”

Inias’s shoulders relaxed. “I worry that you seek to rekindle what you had summers ago.”

“How so?”

“You and Lord Winchester were… together?”

Castiel swallowed. “We spent all our summers together.”

“Castiel, you know what I imply. I won’t speak it aloud unless you demand it.”

Castiel pursed his lips and sighed. “There is nothing between us anymore. It was good to see him again, but that is in the past. I am to be married.”

“And you would not destroy that opportunity for our country.”

“No. I know my duty.”

Later that night Castiel lay on his back in the near dark, and the slight shadows on the ceiling were his only confidants as he wrestled his mind. What was he supposed to do? Take Dean and hide away? Would there be anywhere they could go to live a normal life? Castiel already knew the answer. By staying together he condemned them to a life in a spotlight so negative it would ruin everything between them.

Castiel turned on his side, begging sleep to come so he might find some relief from his own mind.

It was only natural that they had come together. Castiel spent nearly every summer of his life at the Winchester estate where he, his brother Gadreel, Dean and Sam had the run of the outdoors. Every year he returned to life in the castle when the nights turned cool and he regretted the loss of his two best friends. But every year he rejoiced when he and his siblings were packed into carriages in late spring to be shuttled off to the country. His barely contained joy would explode at the edge of the estate every year, and every year Gadreel admonished him.

But the summer he was 17 Dean was different, hampered by previously unseen nerves, and Castiel hadn’t known what to make of it. Stolen bits of time confirmed their affections for one another. They both looked forward to the few months they had together each year, cherishing them closely.

They were 21, legal, and utterly convinced in their perfection for each other when they found the priest Crowley. He was the only one willing to accept a bribe for a ceremony and silence. He kept it short, but all the important parts- the binding parts- were there. So that summer they were secretly married, sneaking time together while everyone else slept. Had it really only been three months since their fourth summer together as husbands? They had parted ways with bittersweet tears just like they had in previous years, but Castiel’s heart could hardly bear their parting. He had received the news of his engagement via a letter from his father just a few days before his return to the castle and he knew what he would have to do to Dean in order to make the marriage his father had planned for him. Castiel kept the news quiet so that he might have his last few days of summer unspoiled with his beloved.

Daphne was lovely and he would be 25 soon.He knew he had to marry. But she was not his, and he did not want her.

Castiel sighed and rolled in the bed in search of some magic position that would provide peace. He understood his duty. He could not imagine a day when he went against law and tradition, but Dean standing there with the papers for their dissolution in his hands...

Sleep never came while his stomach churned.

 

***

 

“Castiel?”

Castiel shook his head as he realized he’d been spoken to. “Father?”

King Charles sat at the end of the table the royal family shared for breakfast, Castiel on the side.

“Are you not well?”

“I’m- I did not sleep well. Apologies.”

“Is it because Dean is here?” Anna asked.

Gadreel perked up. “Dean Winchester?”

“Yes. And no, Anna. It’s not because of Dean. Sometimes I just don’t sleep well.” He set his silverware across the plate of food he had barely touched. “I have much work to do today, father. I would like to start early.”

The king nodded, but his brow furrowed with concern.

Castiel abandoned everything for the gardens, Inias giving him several paces of distance so he could imagine himself alone. He could get lost in the gardens for a time and perhaps untangle his heart from his brain. He had convinced himself that he could manage this, that he’d send paperwork to Dean by courier and never have to look him in the eye. How was he supposed to undo what they had built together? Yet Dean was here asking him to do it with the stroke of a pen. He understood so much more than anyone gave him credit for.

He heard the voices before he saw them- he knew from Dean’s distinct laugh that he’d thrown his head back and let his whole face crinkle together in mirth. Gadreel laughed as well, in that small way of his. Very few knew what to make of him and his serious demeanor, but Castiel knew him well.  

Inias had that deep frown of his in place, before Gadreel and Dean turned the corner.

“I thought you may be here,” Gadreel said. He smiled at his brother then looked at Dean. “Didn’t I tell you?”

Dean blushed. “You did, but we should go. Castiel needs his own time.”

“Castiel?” Gadreel asked. “Since when do you not call him Cas?”

“He’s getting married. It’s Prince Castiel now and some day King Castiel.” The words cost him and Cas saw every lash they striped across Dean.

“I’m sure he’ll allow you to call him Cas even when he’s king,” Gadreel said. “You always have.”

Dean met Castiel’s eyes. “It’s different now. I know that.”

He said it so earnestly that Castiel couldn’t keep everything in. “Gadreel, give us a minute?”

“Sure.” Gadreel looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to sort out the situation. “I’ll be close by.”

“Inias?” Castiel hinted, but Inias stood resolute and Cas knew he’d have to order him out.

“Please keep Gadreel company.”

Inias lowered his head slightly in acknowledgement, but his dissatisfaction at the situation was evident.

Castiel waited a good twenty seconds after Gadreel left before he tried to speak. Again, his tongue twisted and he couldn’t get his words together.

“Cas, you gotta move on, okay? We have to do this.”

Cas’s chest heaved with the effort of keeping everything inside. Where Cas was able to keep his face calm and unmoving, Dean’s face revealed his every emotion and Castiel could read it all- the grief, the fear, the worry… but also hope and love and trust. Castiel met Dean in two steps and kissed him before Dean had a second to back out. He relaxed nearly instantly into Castiel’s arms and returned his fervor before he pulled back.

“Cas, I don’t want…”

“I know.” Castiel kissed him again, deep and insistent, their tongues moving together like they were made for that very dance. Castiel clung to Dean’s neck with both hands. He couldn’t let him go. If they kept kissing and he never released Dean he’d have to stay.

“Cas, come on.” Dean whispered against his lips before they met again for a brief press. Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean’s, desperate for their skin to touch everywhere they could.

“You would have to give your father’s estate to Sam,” Castiel said softly.

Dean shook his head against Castiel. “Why?”

“I can abdicate. Gadreel can take the crown and we can go together. We can run.”

“Cas, you know we can’t do that.”

Castiel breathed ragged and desperate. “You’re my husband and I don’t want to change that. I thought I could do the right thing when it was time, but I can’t… I can’t seem to let go of you.”

“I don’t want to hide out anymore, Cas. We’ve been doing this for years now and…” Dean’s voice faded and Castiel met his eyes. “If I’m going to be yours I want to really be yours.”

Dean put his hands over Castiel’s, gently prying them from their stations on Dean’s neck. Castiel’s pinky caught the edge of the cord at his neck and it reminded him. “What are you wearing? I’ve never seen this one.”

Dean let go of Castiel’s hands and pulled the cord up and out of the collar of his shirt. A simple gold band hung from it and Castiel paled.

“Dean-”

“I carry you with me every day,” Dean said. “Most of the year this is all I have of you. I want to keep it if you’ll let me.”

Castiel plucked the ring from where it hung in mid-air and Dean watched him inspect it while he tried to pull his thoughts together. His heart crowed love for Dean while his brain pressed him to abandon the situation immediately. He wasn’t built to withstand this sort of pressure.

“I have to go,” Castiel mumbled as he dropped the ring. It thumped against Dean’s chest and Dean stepped back, dropping his head in subservience as appropriate when the prince left a room. Castiel nearly cried at the sight of his beautiful willful husband with neck bent like he was any other royal subject. That small act screamed their separation more than any other and Castiel nearly ran to get away from that embodiment of their future relationship.

 

***

 

The next time Dean was announced at court for audience with the king, Castiel was prepared. He’d had nearly a week to steel his heart and mind, but Dean walked in more handsome than ever with their gold band hanging in plain sight in the middle of his chest. Castiel swallowed and then all other moisture evaporated from his mouth as Dean strode forward.

“Lord Winchester, it is a pleasure to see you again. You wear a token now?”

“Your majesty.” Dean bowed and when he rose again he kept his eyes firmly on his king. “I do. I’m afraid my heart is no longer my own. I seek your approval on the transfer of my father’s estate to my younger brother Samuel, even though he is the second-born son.”

“The estate is your inheritance, Lord Winchester. You would give it up so easily?”

“I have long desired to live a different life, your majesty. I would like to pursue an opportunity available to me.” Dean met Castiel’s eyes, his own blazing in an unspoken dare. He remembered Castiel’s words, and he was ready to run for it if Castiel would have him.

“I’m sorry- I can’t allow this,” Castiel spoke up and the entire room seemed to shift in his direction. He felt himself shaking apart under all those eyes, but he pulled himself back together and spoke even louder the second time. “I’m sorry, Father, but this cannot happen.”

“Castiel?”

“I am afraid I know the precise nature of this issue and emotions ran high. The answer is no, Dean. I cannot allow you to throw away your inheritance.”

Dean took a step forward, but then remembered where he was.

“With all due respect, the prince is not aware of recent changes to my situation. My request stands.”

The king looked between the two men, both stubborn and steely eyed. “We will schedule a private audience to sort the matter, Lord Winchester.”

Dean bowed low and did not look at Castiel again.

 

***

 

It took very little doing to acquire the knowledge of Dean’s chambers, but his bodyguard Inias balked at the very mention.

“I won’t allow you to destroy the country. You destroy yourself with the very thought.”

“Inias, he’s going to abandon his inheritance. I must convince him otherwise.”

Inias couldn’t hide the skepticism he felt. “At nearly midnight.”

“It must be before the audience tomorrow morning. There isn’t time.”

Inias acquiesced, but only because Castiel commanded it.

The surprise on Dean’s face when he opened the door was nearly Castiel’s downfall. “May I? I would like to speak before the audience tomorrow.”

Dean swung the door wide to allow him entrance and Castiel entered, leaving Inias to guard the door outside.

“I’m doing it either way, Cas. I’m leaving,” Dean said. “You cannot convince me otherwise.”

“You would flee the whole of the country over a state-arranged marriage that we both knew would come.”

“All I have in my father’s house are memories of you and I-” Dean broke off. “Sam will do well with the property, likely far better than I.”

“Dean-”

“Just go, Cas. I can’t keep going back and forth with you.” Dean lowered his head, hiding what Castiel was sure were tears. “It was a mistake to come here.”

Castiel reached for him. It seemed sinful to let Dean go without comfort. Dean startled at the touch to his shoulder, head raising so that Castiel could take in his beautiful eyes, the way he looked at him with such devotion.

Castiel kissed him.

Dean held himself back this time but Castiel coaxed him into it, sucking and tugging at Dean’s lower lip until he yielded space. Castiel licked into his mouth tentatively, waiting for Dean to match him before he pursued more and he was rewarded with Dean’s ardor. Dean clung to him, a broad hand at the small of his back that held him there as if he feared Castiel would flee at any moment. Instead Castiel forced space between them to get to his pants, to free himself, to free Dean, who groaned at the contact. Dean crushed their mouths together as Castiel worked desperately between them. The sound he made when Castiel finally closed his hand around him forced a sigh loose from Castiel’s own lips. It was proof he knew Dean still.

“Shhh,” Castiel soothed as he worked him. “Inias is just outside.” Dean shuddered at that, and when Castiel dropped to his knees Dean breathed in sharply, trying to keep quiet while Castiel licked and sucked at his length. He kept his hands back at first, but then found Castiel’s hair and ran his fingers through, light at first, but then tighter as Castiel brought him closer. Castiel hummed with the power he felt at the way he worked Dean, coaxing out the right sounds with the right touch, getting him to move just so- Castiel had forgotten some parts of what it meant to be with a partner he knew so well. When Dean came it was with his entire body, tension in every muscle as he tried to keep the sounds he wanted to make inside. Castiel held him up after, kissing his thighs and stomach before he stood to kiss him again while he tied Dean back into his clothes. Dean still struggled for breath when he reached for Castiel and found him thick and swollen, pre-come leaking at his touch.

Dean stroked him languidly, his eyes perfectly focused on Castiel’s. Understanding passed between them; this was goodbye. Their story was at an end and Castiel knew that if they continued to see each other in any capacity they would always end up here- desperate and wanting, never satisfied.

Dean was slower to his knees than Castiel had been and slower to work him over. Castiel had no complaints- it left more to be enjoyed and remembered. If this was to be the last time let it last as long as possible. After months attending to his own needs he savored Dean’s grip on his thigh, the way each finger dug in firm but kind, the way he swallowed around Castiel to draw out a groan. Dean knew exactly each way to touch him too, each small trigger after all their time together, and each response he would get. Dean pressed him for more and when Castiel came it was with every fond memory of Dean in his mind.

Dean shushed him too late- the door flew open and Inias stood wide-eyed in the dark hall taking in the scene before him.

“Inias, this isn’t…” Castiel started weakly as he tucked himself back into his clothes. Dean didn’t even bother to move from his place on the floor. He lowered his head in acceptance of whatever fate might bring.

“My prince, it is-”

“You don’t have to say it,” Castiel murmured. Shameful, prideful, selfish… his own mind provided a litany of words that could be used to describe him. He did not need Inias’s loathing piled on top of his own, though he was sure he already had it. He reached for Dean, who stared at the offered hand far longer than Castiel expected before he accepted. Castiel provided the leverage for Dean to get to his feet and decided in that short time that everything was already ruined- he may as well kiss him one last time.

Dean’s lips yielded soft, but wouldn’t allow Castiel anything deeper. When they parted Castiel shook his head. That this would be the last thing between them, rushed and observed by someone else was too painful.

“Please reconsider the estate.”

“If I am there you are far too close to me.”

Castiel slid his finger under the cord at Dean’s neck, raising the gold ring from his chest. “Keep it,” Castiel said. “Maybe someday your thoughts will fall fondly on me again. I do love you and fear I always will.”

“Cas-” Dean’s voice seized and Castiel chanced a look into his eyes to find his lashes clumped together with unspilled tears.

“I’ll have the papers prepared for you tomorrow at the audience. My father will not look askance at a letter I’ve written for Sam.”

Dean nodded, eyes down again, and Castiel had to turn away before he changed his mind. Inias still stared, though more covertly, and followed Castiel down the hall. When they reached Castiel’s chambers Inias cleared his throat.

“Say what you must,” Castiel said. “But do not be surprised when I have no adequate response. There are no concerns to address as long as you keep this knowledge to yourself.”

“May I speak candidly?”

Castiel raised a hand, motioning for him to go ahead.

“I thought it ended years ago. Was I wrong?”

“So very wrong,” Castiel laughed, sad and small. “It is my token he wears, Inias.”

“Castiel… you are already engaged?”

Castiel met his best friend’s eyes. In all those years he had never told Inias the largest of all his secrets, and when he considered spilling it and being met with pity, he was not sure he could bear it.

“Worse than that, Inias. I’ve been married these past three years and desperately in love with him.”

“Cas,” Inias said as he reached for him, and that one gentle gesture broke the wall that had already been leaking inside of Castiel. He cried on Inias’s shoulder as he told the timeline of his love for Dean, and Inias listened to every word, even the halted fumbling as Castiel tried to speak of the divorce papers aloud.

When Castiel was able to sleep it was only because Inias had promised a solution in the morning if he would do so.

 

***

 

Castiel dressed for breakfast with shaking hands. Dean was the first appointment of the day and he already knew that the meal would be a lost cause. Inias escorted him downstairs in silence and Castiel took his place amongst his family. He faked his way through the meal, trying to offer enough conversation so that no one would find him suspect, but not so much that he seemed out of character. The document folded and sealed in his breast pocket burned against him, its contents fully revealing if lost or breached.

He did not find any sense of peace until he and Inias reached the room where they would meet with Dean and send him on his way. At least the document was secure in the place he would hand it off.

King Charles swept into the room and Castiel stood, head bowed.

“Sit. Inias tells me you are gravely troubled.”

Castiel turned a panicked eye on Inias. “You didn’t-”

Inias kept his head low. “He must know, my prince.”

Castiel gritted his teeth and gathered himself together. “The matter will be settled today.”

“You married him. In secrecy.”

“The documentation for divorce is in order and I will deliver it into his hand today. There are only a few who hold this knowledge and I do not worry that any will release it.”

“If you would have told me I would never have pursued this engagement on your behalf.”

Castiel halted in the words he had prepared, utterly derailed by his father’s words. “Father, I- I did not think you would allow it.”

“Allow you to marry the one you love? There is nothing so great in this proposed alliance that I would sacrifice you.”

Castiel kept his head down in shame, his cheeks burning bright.

“Would you keep him? Does he wish to be kept?”

“I would not break what we have built. But we have both agreed that we will separate for the good of the kingdom.”

“Castiel,” The tenderness with which his father spoke his name pulled Castiel’s attention up. “There is no good of the kingdom to consider. I will renegotiate on your behalf and we will find alliance in another way if you wish.”

“Father…” Castiel faltered in every attempt at more words.

“Dean will be here shortly. I wish the situation resolved today,” the king said. “Do you know what you wish to do?”

Castiel’s heart thudded, uncertainty flooding him. After what he’d said, the mixed signals he’d sent all week, there was no way Dean would take him back. The papers were signed; they had reached that agreement.

But he could ask.

Dean bowed before his king after he was announced, nodding acknowledgement to Castiel without ever meeting his eyes. The ring hung firm against his chest as he awaited the King’s first words.

“I understand congratulations is in order, Lord Winchester, though belated.” King Charles said.

Dean tried to control his features, but confusion still splayed across his face. “Your majesty?”

“Castiel tells me you have been my son by law for over three years now.” It was kind of his father to leave the truth of Inias’s involvement out of the narrative, but Cas knew that he would have to correct that small falsehood if he was successful in his attempt to keep Dean in his life.

Dean turned to Castiel, his emotions suddenly masked. “What have you done, Cas?” he whispered, just loud enough for Castiel to catch.

The king spoke up again. “Castiel ensures me the paperwork is in order to end your union. Would you have it come to an end this day?”

Dean bowed his head low and Castiel fought his desire to go to him. “I would serve this country faithfully always, your majesty.”

He would. Castiel knew he would take the divorce decree in hand, follow through with the transfer of his father’s estate, and disappear. But there was the edge in his voice that implied his dissatisfaction at the situation, and that small detail shone like a beacon. Castiel had to try to keep him, but be prepared for the possibility that he had broken too much in the past week that he spent pushing Dean away.

Castiel spoke, forcing his voice to be firm when it wanted to waiver. “I wish you to remain with me, no matter the consequence or sacrifice- even if it costs me the crown.”

Dean’s eyes went bright. “Cas- Castiel, you can’t do that. I wouldn’t allow it.”

“There is nothing to stand between us now. You do not have to go. We can live a life together, unhidden as you wished.”

Dean blinked, his fingers working at his side as they often did while he was thinking. He turned again to the king and bowed his head. “Your majesty. I have filed appropriately to have my father’s estate passed to my brother and it only waits your approval.”

King Charles looked between the two young men seriously before he spoke. “Granted, as long as the paperwork is in order.”

“Dean!” Castiel demanded. “There is no reason to abandon your birthright.”

Dean ignored him in favor of holding the king’s attention. “And your majesty, I would depart today.”

Castiel shook with Dean’s words, enough that Inias moved close should he need physical support.

“I would have this matter resolved before you go,” The king said.

Dean swallowed, muscles working to exaggerate his strong jawline, tendons moving. He fingered the gold ring he wore around his neck as he spoke. “Were it entirely my decision I would have had it public from the start. I have reason to doubt my prince’s true affections. I understand the circumstance that led us here, but I do not truly trust his suppositions as it seems his opinion was rashly changed due to my presence.”

Castiel yanked the papers from his inner pocket and held them out to his beloved. “Then take the documents directly to the clerk. End it completely.”

Dean looked only at the papers held between them. “I will not be the one to end this. If you want to do it, Cas, do it. I’ll understand.” He raised his eyes then, and there was the hopeful boy of 17, though rougher looking than before.

Castiel could not argue it beyond a mild, desperate “please stay” forced out between weak lips.

Dean turned his attention back to the king. “I would leave word with my brother of my whereabouts should you need contact me, if that will do.”

“Granted,” The king said. “Thank you, Lord Winchester.”

Then Dean was gone.

 

***

 

Negotiations, explanations- Castiel did everything he could to banish even the smallest possible impediments to Dean becoming his husband in the eyes of the country. He worked feverishly, far beyond what Inias warned him of even though it led to collapse on a few occasions. Never had a matter of state seemed so important, and he wasn’t going to allow it to crumble now even though he was the one who sent skittering cracks through the foundation.

There was grumbling and misunderstanding among the people. The crown prince was always wed before his 25th birthday but Castiel’s came and went, his engagement to Daphne ending positively when they were able to negotiate a more intricate trade treaty instead.

But four months of improvement and progress and proof seemed not to matter. Castiel told himself that Dean may be somewhere unreached, that any news coming to him might be outdated by weeks or even months. Perhaps he truly did not know of each thing Castiel did in his name. At least that is what he told himself.

Until one day Lord Winchester was announced and Castiel’s heart halted.

The certain ruggedness Dean had carried with him in his adult life had grown deeper now that he emerged from his time away.

“Lord Winchester. I am pleased to see you,” King Charles greeted him. “What is your request?”

“I make no request of the court, but if I may approach our prince, I have a gift.”

The king nodded his approval and Dean dug into his pocket before he stepped forward. He went to one knee before Castiel and bowed his head.

“I would not ask your hand since that is already taken, but I would ask your heart this day. I offer a token.”

Dean presented a simple gold band nearly identical to his own. “That you may at least carry it with you if we must part again. And if we may remain as we are in the eyes of the law, I wish you to wear it.”

Castiel was highly aware of all the eyes on them, but it was his father he sought out for approval. His knowing smile was more than enough. Castiel accepted the token and held the band in his palm. Though insignificant in size it meant a great deal to both of them. Neither of them had ever had opportunity to wear a symbol of union in public. It would operate as a clear sign to the community of what had come between them.

“Only if you will wear yours,” Castiel said.

Dean pulled the cord from his neck, snapping it’s bond in the back and sliding the ring to the end. He passed the ring to Castiel and extended his left hand.

“If you would, my prince.”

Castiel slid it to the second knuckle, and Dean had to work the band over it until it slid home. Castiel offered his own gold band to Dean, who moved it more elegantly up Castiel’s finger than he had done on his own.

The crushing silence in the court weighed down the room. Castiel looked back at his father then around to the entirety of the court present that day.

“There will be a royal wedding,” King Charles announced, and Castiel reached for Dean’s hand. There would, in fact, be a royal wedding. And though it was a few years too late, it was much richer won than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Buddy, you know I’m always in your corner, but I thought it was generally considered good manners to finalize your divorce before you start planning a marriage to someone else?
> 
> PROMPT: We always knew that my parents would arrange a marriage for me, it is part and parcel of my being royalty, and so we took things in our own hands and got married before they could do that…but we never actually told them…and now they’ve arranged a marriage for me and we have to figure out how the heck we’re going to tell them that I’m already married and have been for years.
> 
> {Because I cheat, I doubled up on prompts mix-and-match style.}
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.tellthenight.tumblr.com)


End file.
